This Love
by Ladydoma
Summary: Seto and his girlfriend are torn by a dark truth of their past life together in ancient egypt, thanks to Ms. Istar coming into their live's their six year long relationship may fade slowly
1. Default Chapter

This Love  
By ladydoma  
  
Disclamier: I do not own anyone in this but maybe a couple. Nor do I own the Lyrics. Please read and review.  
  
Sun rose in the hills. Water ran through the canyon. Skin warmed by the sun. I brushed up against him. Wild flowers on fire. And then I asked him with my eyes, to ask again, yes. And then he asked me would I yes. I said yes. I mean yes. I put my arms around him yes. I draw him down to me so he could feel my breast, and his heart was going like mad.-Amber"Yes"  
  
Chapter One:Computer Class  
For most in Seto's computer class, it was interesting. Listening to what a child may call, instructions from an older computer teacher. Endless, long chatter about the same basics about the internet. Mindless lessons taught. Well, I suppose most knew absolutely nothing about computers.  
Most, like (note: To all Joey Fans, please stop reading now!!) A dumb blonde by the name of Joey Wheeler. This one, is the type who just sat in one class and did nothing but sit there, staring off like a stoner, thinking , like most guys, of how to land Mai Valentine. He was a the guy who could and did drive, yet he still had not shown not one ounce of possessing a real life.  
Joey was almost as intelligent as a monkey. Though his dueling skills might prove to do Joey just a little bit of justice. Not much though. Still, the "monkey" just sat there and stared off into his own little world. Believing that whatever he was doing, would continue for the rest of eighth hour. But his computer teacher was not as dumb as some of Joey's other teachers," Mr. Wheeler!" His voice boomed.  
"Huh?!" Joey looked around and tipped too far back in his seat, that he tumbled down to the floor. But he quickly jumped back into his seat."Yes...sir?" He asked directly at his teacher, his tone oozed with panic.  
While Joey got a brief, but brutal lecture, Seto Kaiba, the young C.E.O of Kaiba Corp, tried his best not to laugh out loud, and then went back to chatting online with his girlfriend, Claire. Who had been in her speech class on the computer at the current time."Lol." Seto typed.  
The girl lifted an eyebrow and then responded," What's funny?"  
"Nothing really. Only something that had just happened."  
"I see. Well, any who. Are you still coming to pick me up tonight at eleven?"  
"Yes, I will pick you up in the alley. But because I am willing to do this, you must duel me tonight. Winner takes it all, and loser, takes it off. And I mean all off."  
"Lol. Okay. But you know that my cloths will be off first, with you, Seto. Why not just screw me first? Rather than wasting your dueling skills on me?"  
"Because, I wanted to torment you first. Before I make love to you, Claire."  
"No, you just want to make me feel bad."  
"Not particularly. I just want to play strip duel with the woman I love. So, what do you say? Are you game?"  
"So convincing, Seto. Fine, I'll play. Winner takes all. And loser, I.E me, takes it off."  
"You know, I just might go a little easy on you. So that maybe I'd be the one naked, first."  
"Okay. You know, I do have kinkier ideas, Seto."  
"Then by all means, share them."  
"Alright, well,I finally got that edible thong, and some black fuzzy hand cuffs."  
"Ooooo lalala. Well we could use the cuffs. But an edible thong? What flavor is it?"  
"I'm glad you asked. They are vanilla flavored, Seto, my dear manwhore."  
Seto lifted an eye brow," Manwhore??"  
"Yeah, just like I am your whore."  
"Claire, I never considered you as my whore."  
"Well, judging by the way you screw me every time we get together, I might as well be your hooker."  
"Claire, have you ever once not wanted to have sex?"  
"no."  
"And have I ever sent you away after making love to you?"  
"Well, no"  
"Alright then. Claire, like I said, I would never think of you as anything close to a whore. Never. You are but my divine, loyal everything. And I am your loving boyfriend."  
Claire was about to respond, when her speech teacher caught her and told her...NO! She demanded her to disconnect."Ms. Months! What have I told you?!" Her voice boomed.  
"Uh..."  
"Are your outlines done?"  
"uh...no..."  
"Then I suggest that you get back to your work, rather than chatting online, which by the way is against school rules. You are lucky that I do not turn you in." She barked.  
Without saying another word, Claire had not other choice, she wrapped up her conversation," Sorry, my love. But Ms. Bitch caught me. I'll see you after school. Okay?"  
"Okay. I love you babe."  
"I love you too." And they cut the connection. Seto soon checked his email, he got a message from a company all the way from New York City," Mr. Seto Kaiba. We thank you for allowing us to use your Blue Eyes White Dragon card for our experament, which would be in your best interest to know, came out a complete success, and your package shall soon arrive. Best of luck,- All those at Generics Inc."  
Clicking out of his email, Seto smiled and stared at his screen. Once he glanced over at Joey, he smirked and sense the computers they used were, Dell. He could send a message to another person's computer. But like always. Joey began with some absentminded remark, like" Waz up fool!?" Seto read on his screen.  
Seto responded harshly," Stop emailing me, monkey."  
Joey shook off Seto's rudeness and replied," I was just trying to be nice to ya."  
Kaiba rolled his eyes then typed," I apologize. What I should have said was STOP FUCKING TYPING ME OR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!!"  
Abruptly. Loosing his temper, Joey leapt to his feet," Say what Rich boy!?"  
"Mr. Wheeler!" Exclaimed the teacher.  
"Ah...yes sir." Joey said and slowly sat back down in his chair, his face bright red.  
"Now, Mr. Kaiba was Wheeler bothering you?" The teacher decided to ask.  
Seto smiled and could not help but say," He was. But I do not blame him. He is after all a large infant." He said coldly.  
The teacher shrugged," Well as long as he is not bothering you too badly."  
Seto only smirked and then pondered what to do next to pass the time. He yawned and then read over several documents and ideas from his company, Kaiba Corp. Most were insane, while others had already have been thought of. But, in the end, he would just delete them anyway. Soon, Seto found himself a webpage called," Legend of the Blue eyes White Dragon." This was not his webpage, so why should he bother go into it?  
But after several moments, he sighed and clicked into it. He was not surprised to find only a black background and one picture. A stone carving with ancient egyptian sorcerer. Kneeling before a tablet containg the Blue eyes White Dragon. And nothing more. Except for the owner's email address., at the very bottom. Seto smirked and sent the owner a message. Regarding the webpage." You have to be kidding me." Was all he typed.Then clicked the send button. However, once the webpage came up again, Seto's blue eyes widend in both amazment and disbelief. Not only was there another picture of a pharoah, infront of a tablet with the Dark Magician.'This was not here before.' His mind screamed.  
He only soon shook it off and clicked the back button. And his email inbox immediatley he shwon up on the screen. 'I thought I had signed out!' He thought. As he carefully checked the new message, he recieved, his eyes widend as there had been nothing more than "I now have your attention, Seto Kaiba"  
Quickly, Seto quit the internet all together and slowly moved his hand away from the mouse as the arrow icon moved without his help. Seto shook his head and quickly grabbed his breifcase and walked out of the room before the bell rang. 


	2. Yami's finger pisses Claire Off

Haven't we met, your some kind of beautiful stranger. You could be good for me. I've had the taste for the danger. If I'm smart then I'll run away. But I'm not so I'll guess I'll stay, heaven forbid, I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger. I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down.You're the devil in disguise, that's why I'm singing this song, to know you is to love you. You're everywhere I go, and everybody knows,.I paid for you with tears and swollowed all my pride, to love you is to be proud of you. Beautiful stranger.-Maddona "Beautiful Stranger"  
  
Chapter Two: Yami's Finger pisses Claire off  
"But Seto, Claire's aunt wake's up early in the morning.." Began Seto's little brother, Mokuba. He followed Seto down the halls after school.Mokuba continued," She might catch her sneak inside."  
"Don't worry, Mokuba. Claire is good at being sneaky. Besides her aunt acts very much like a dumbl blonde." Seto explained.A little girl came running up to Mokuba. Sam, Claire's little sister.  
"Hey Sam." Seto greeted.  
"Hello..." She began as they meet Claire." I can get aunty Morrigan to clean the kitchen before eleven. So you can go sneak out and duel, Seto. Through the front door." She began to Claire.  
Claire smiled, taking Seto's hand, she spoke," Thanks, but I can ust climb out my window and jumb off the roof. Alright."  
Sam only shrugged,"Alright." It was only a few minutes when Seto, and the other three reached his black Jetta in the parking lot.Right next to Claire's Mitsubishi Monatario. Sam and Mokuba had already bid eachother good bye. But Claire and Seto remained locked in a deep, long kiss. Then they departed.  
Claire remained there. Waiting impatiently for the person she had to give a ride home to. When she saw him, he was busy talking to his best friend, Joey Wheeler, Claire sighed and slammed her palm into the horn, then stuck her head out the window shouting," Hey reatard! Get your skinny white ass over here!" All she got in reply was the finger. Glaring, Claire slammed her door shut and sped off from the parking lot. The one who had flipped her off, turned and began to run after her.  
"Claire! Dude! Wait up Fool!!" He shouted. But out of anger, Claire was already gone." Damn it!" He cursed, then spoke to his alter ego,"Way to go Yugi! Not I have to walk our happy asses home." He growled.  
"It wasn't my fault Yami!" Defended the one named Yugi.  
"Shut up Yugi." Was all Yami said before walking back over to his friends. Continuing to talk with them.  
"God he is stupid!" Hissed Claire. As she peared back at Yami through her rear view mirrors."Ever since he won top duelest at duelest kingdom, he lost his mind!" Claire said to Sam.  
"Yeah, I know. Why Yugi still keeps that stupid puzzle? I do not know. Poor Yugi. It's because of the spirit retard, Yami, that he can't get laid."  
"Sam! Where did you leanr such talk?!" Claire asked her in disbelief.  
"Uncle Jeff. When he and William cused out James Wilkins last month." Sam explained and added," Plus no matter what, you always learn new things when hanging around the demon colonel."  
"Well, still you should not talk like the Green Dragoons.(yes, Patriot! I know, but I decided to mess with them a bit) Specially when Aunt Morrigan is around."  
"I know Claire." She said with a cute smile.  
Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp's meeting room, a huge uproar had begun. Seto only sat at the end of the table, lazily tapping his nails on the top of the table. Rolling his eyes slightly as this rediculous argument between the older employees.  
Finally, after two more moments of taking this crap. Seto voice boomed," Just all of you shut the hell up, before I decided to toss each and everyone of you out the window!" All immediately fell silent." God damn, all of you. If you intend on arguing over God knows what, then do it when I am not in the room." He snapped. The others blinked once, then continued to argue.  
Seto sighed and arose," Alright fuck this. You gentlemen do whatever the hell you wish, I'm going into my office." He decided and stormed out, throwing himself into his office chair, Seto sunk down and rubbed his forehead with frustration. For a while, Seto did nothing, then he decided to call Claire. He picked up his office phone and dialed. A woman answered," Is Claire available?" He began.  
" Listen you Perv! Claire Bordon is Already taken..." The woman screamed.  
"It's me, Seto. Is Claire around?" He asked.  
"Ohhh, yeah hold on...CLAIRE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!" She cried.  
"What did I do now!?" Claire asked.  
"Nothing, it's Seto." Morrigan handed her the phone.  
Claire looked at her aunt and accepted the phone," Talk to me." She began.  
Seto smiled and turned his chair to face the window," I take it there is not a lot of love going on there." He mused.  
"Not at the moment....hold on." Claire paused upon looking out the window,she saw the colonel, then screamed," Hey Jeff! Get your fat freckled faced ass dow here! Tavington is out front,"Then she went back to the phone." Sorry about that, hun."  
"Uh....thats alright, I think. Hey listen, I wanted to know something."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, what are you wearing?" He asked in a sexy tone.  
Claire smiled and darted up the stairs to her room, throwing herself onto her bed she responded,"Nothing at all. How does that sound, you bad C.E.O?" She asked slyly.  
Seto smirked, gasping as he touched himself." I can already see that, I'll have you on your back, and screwing you hard and raw."  
"Oohh baby. ooh baby. not now. Seto." Claire said. Seto smiled and lifted his hands from his pants.  
"I would rather wait to ejaculate with you anyway." he said." Damn it! I want to see you now, but I don't get off till later tonight." He complained."I have to work more on my designs at Kaiba land.. It is going to suck balls."  
"Well, just remember that no matter how hard your day goes. Your night may be harder. If you now what I mean." She said and added a purr.  
"Get off the phone!" Screamed Morrigan from Claire's door.  
Claire sighed," I have to go." And they said their good byes, and Claire gave the phone to her aunt. Outside, Sam glared up at the colonel while her uncle tried to start up his car.  
"What?!" Exclaimed Tavington.  
"Uncle Jeff!" She began ignoring the big mean dragoon. Claire only sighed and rolled over on her hbed and stared up at her ceiling, suddenly she began to sing to herself softly,"this love has taken it's toll on me, she said good bye too many times before. And her heart is breaking infront of me, I had no choice. Cause I won't say good bye anymore..." She paused and looked at her computer, then arose. Dizzly, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen," What for dinner?" She asked, opening the cupboards.  
Morrigan looked at her from the stove and answered," Chicken beaks." She said.  
Claire quickly looked at her aunt in disbelief." Chicken beaks?" She asked slowly.  
Morrigan looked at her," Oh, I meant chicken legs."She corrected herself with a laugh. Claire only nodded and shook it off. Looking at the clock, she patiently waited till eleven. 


	3. Dream of Evil

The moonlight crawls along the street. Chasing away the summer heat. Footsteps outside somewhere below. The world revolves, I let it go. We built a church above the street. We practiced love between these sheets. The candy sweetness scent of you. It bathes my skin, I'm stained by you. All I want to do is hold you, there's a racing within my heart. I am barely touching you. Turn the lights down low,take it off and show, my love for you insatiable, turn me on, never stop. I want to taste every drop, my love for you insatiable.-Daren Hayes"Insatiable"  
  
Chapter three: Dream Of Evil  
Claire hardly blinked. She only stared at her first six cards in her hand. Briefly she looked up at the clock. It was eleven thirty. She stood across Seto in the dueling room of his mansion. She smiled and placed down one card, face down in defencive mode." Go." She said with a smile.  
Seto smirked and placed one card face up in attack mode, nothing other than the Blue Eyes White dragon, in a huge holographic formation on the feild." Blue eyes white dragon, attack her face down with white lightening!" He ordered.Claire smiled as her Dark Witch shattered at the touch of the white ball of flame."Your move babe." Seto said.  
Claire shrugged and found that Seto had slipped into her deck, one of three blue eyes. She smiled and looked at Seto, as she slowly unbottoned her white shirt," I do have to start stripping right." She mused. Seto only crossed his arms over his chest and nodded with a wicked smirk on his face.Claire giggled and continued to undo her shirt, then she gently slid two cards from her hand."I play Lord of Dragons with Flute of Summoning Dragon. To summon Blue Eyes White Dragon and Twin Headed Behemoth. Both in...Behemoth in Defencive while I'll attack your blue eyes with mine." She said," White lightening.  
Seto smiled and activated a cheap ass card,"Trap Hole." He said.  
"You are serious?"  
"Actaully, haven't you noticed, I switched our decks. You are dueling with mine. While I am dueling with yours, Claire." He explained. Claire looked at him, and then through her hand. 'gift of the mystical elf, spirt ryu, luster dragon,?' "Damn you. You are a sly one." Claire said. Seto smiled and nodded.  
"Now, I sacrifice Skull Mark ladydbug and Dark Assailant to summon Big Kaola."  
"You have got to be joking." Claire said.  
"Again, Claire. I am only making due with what I have, and what I have are your cards. I attack your Behemoth and I end my turn."  
"Alrighty then... she began then sighed,"fuck it." She said to heself, then lowered the platform.  
"Claire..." Seto's voice trailed off as he too lowered his. Claire approached him throwing off her shirt while in the mist of grabbing the back of his neck and wildly kissing his lips. Seto kissed her back and picked her up. Carrying her up the grand staricase and into his bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind them.  
Half the time Seto and Claire were in his room, Mokuba awoke to the sound of sexual crys. He shuddered and sunk down in his bed. Meanwhile Claire sagged herself over the bed, as her breathing began to settle.Seto pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulder and his other arm under hers. So that both hands caressed her back. Claire lay naked on top of his bare, hairless chest."Sex and school nights couple together well." She stated.  
Seto smiled amd said," Easier than school afternoon sex during lunch." He stated with a smile.  
Claire looked up at him"Yes, but sex during lunch is so much more exciting." She replied. Then leaned up, kissing his lips,"What day is it?" She asked.  
Seto looked down at her with loving blue eyes and responded," Tuesday in fifteen minutes." Then he added," So it is still Monday." Claire only nodded and leaned her head back down on his chest. Seto looked down at her again, his slim fingers brushing gently agianst her smooth back, and silkly auburn crimson hair. He decided to ask," Will you be sneaking home at midnight?"  
Claire did not move her head, but spoke," Do you want ne to sneak home at midnight, Seto?" She asked, then looked up at him.  
"Well, as a matter of fact, no, I would rather you sleep with me tonight." He said softly.  
Claire smiled," But I must be home before five thirty, before my aunt wakes up to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
Seto nodded. And kissed Claire again, Claire soon fell asleep in his arms, feeling so happy. Soon, Seto himself drifted off to sleep. He seemed so relaxed, however his dream would soon fix that....  
Ancient Egypt.....  
The sorcerer lifted his staff in victory. Well, within a few moments , he'd gain victory over Thebes. Near the Temple of King Yami, who had left the throne to his wife, and went to speak with a high priest from Cairo.  
The sorcerer smirked and glanced down at peasents, kneeling in a line, hand bound, before him. His voice boomed," People of Thebes! Your king has abandoned you! Why? Because you are no longer anything in his eyes. Now you have no other choice but to face your death!" He shouted, bringing chuckles to those lesser sorercers behind him.  
One merciful spectator considered standing up for her husband's people, but outside her room, inside and outside her balcony, she was heavely guarded by followers of this dark sorcerer. And slowly she shut her eyes. Below her the sorcerer had shouted,"I summon the Blue eyes white dragon!" Immediately, the young queen opened her eyes and gazed down at a tablet with the amazing blue eyes carved into it. The spirit of this dragon emerged," White lightening!" Commanded the sorcerer.  
"Wait!" A woman's voice boomed.  
The sorcerer paused the attack and turned, the queen's blue eyes begged him.As she was the one who dared speak up for the people. The sorcerer glared up at her and lifted his arm," Away with you." He ordered the spirit, the tablet and the spirit disappeared. The reached up and removed his egyptian turbin, revealing his brown hair and handsome face." Bring her down to me!" He ordered.  
Within moments, the queen stood face to face with the sorcerer. Held by two followers. The sorcerer crossed his arms over his chest and asked,"Give me one reason why I should spare your life." He had an angry tone as he swept back his cloak. The queen only glared, and remained silent. In amore firm tone of voice the sorcerer spoke," Answer me, woman!!!" He snapped, shoving her roughly back.  
The queen finally found her voice at last," Give me one reason why I should answer you!" Sje shouted back.  
Abruptly the sorcerer slapped her hard across the face," Because your guards are dead, and your king has abandoned you. He left you weak and powerless against me." He whipered coldly into her ears.  
"He did not abandon me." She said softly." Nor did he abandon his people." She added, holding back her fear.  
The sorcerer smirked deceptively and whispered," Then perhaps he will not mind if you abandon him." He said and ordered," Bound her wrists! Ready the horses, we ride to the City Of the Dead!" He announced. Bringing cheers out of his men. One came with rope tying the queen's wrists together. The sorcerers fled on horse back into the desert, dragging the queen behind them......  
Seto turned over to the side and snapped his eyes open, he threw himself up in bed. He looked for Claire. She did not lay with him in the bed. She stood, staring out the window, wearing one of his trench coats over her naked body. Watching the sun slowly rise. She looked so divine as Seto arose from the bed, wrapping himself up in the sheet, the came up behind her, lowered the trench coat from her and wrapped her up in the blanket with him. Gently swaying back and forth. Claire lightly smiled and nuzzled her lips against his neck. Seto's lips soon found hers. Warmly kissing her. 


	4. Sam's Discovery

Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncn' through the door. You and your mens and them just took over the floor. Started doin' your thing and it made me notice you even more. The way, you turned around and looked at me, it seemed as though, you must have some how felt me staring on the low. Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know, I ain't even gonna front. I ain't even gonna lie. Since you showed up I the club. I've been giving you the eyes. We can dance if you want. Get it crackn' if you like. Must be a full moon, feels like one of those nights.- Brandy " Full moon"  
  
Chapter four: Sam's Discovery  
"Claire." Seto began in a soft voice.  
Just as Claire turned and saw the alarm clock," Oh crap!" She exclaimed, darting from Seto's arms , towards her cloths. Seto watched as Claire frantically dressed. Then, he too slipped into his white shirt, dark blue dress pants, and dark blue button up waist coat over his shirt.(school uniform)  
"Hurry!" Claire demanded.  
"I'm coming. I'm sure that your aunt will still be asleep by the time you get home. After all, it is only five in the morning." He explained.  
"Yes! But she does like to watch Buffy!" Seto sighed and took her hands, kissing the back of her right hand, he decided to go ahead and take her home. Though he would much rather hold her in his arms.  
It was minutes before five thirty , by the time, Claire had finally slipped in her room through her window. She sighed with relief and ran over to her uniform. A short blue skirt , white knee high socks, a white tank top with a light pink waist coat over it. Before she could grab her brush to brush her hair, a knock at her door caught her off guard." What?!" She asked after jumping.  
Sam opened the door," I know what you do with Seto." She hissed lowly with a glare, lifting up a small packet, she had found in Claire's back pack.  
Claire paused in her movements and turned to Sam, with her hands on her hips. "Oh, does that state what I did last night?" She asked, abruptly yanking Sam into her room all the way and then locked her door.  
Sam plopped down onto Claire's bed and spoke," I found these in your back pack, when you left it in the family room. You are lucky I found it before aunty Morrigan. Why?" She asked suddenly.  
Claire sighed and sat down with Sam," Well, I promised Seto something special like that last night...."  
Sam glared," Don't take me as a stupid child. You and Seto have sex, all the time!"  
"Shht. Not so loud. Look if aunty Morrigan finds out that I have lost my virginity to Seto, then both her and uncle Jeff will pitch a horrible fit. Then when I get grounded, you and Mokuba would not be able to hang out after schools or on the weekends." She explained.  
Sam's eyes widened ,"No...not...Mokuba...Claire, I swear not to tell anyone else in this household." She said.  
"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Claire asked. Sam nodded," Okay, then. You are a sweetie, Sam." She said and continued to load up her back pack.  
"Claire?" Sam began.  
"What?"  
"Are you and Seto going to you know....get married any time soon?" She asked.  
Claire lifted an eyebrow," What would make you think...." She paused upon remembering that she wore a promise ring upon her right ring finger. " No, no, no. This is the promise ring, Seto gave me on our fifth year anniversary." She explained.  
"What 's a promise ring?" She wondered.  
Claire only shrugged as she flipped through her improved dueling deck." I'm not quite sure, Sam. I would assume that a promise ring means that Seto Promises to be there for me, forever."  
"Oohh, I see, Claire? Were you afraid, when you and Mokuba were kid napped by Pegasus to Duelest Kingdom?" She asked suddenly.  
"Yes. But while Mokuba sat in chains, with me beside him. I knew that Seto would come for us. But yes, I was a little frightened. Maximillion Pegasus was a powerful man. Until Yugi Moto defeated him in a duel and then Yami lost his mind." Claire stated while staring at a picture of her and Seto. Sam blinked once and thought of everything her big sister, Claire and Seto had been through.  
Soon, Claire darted down the stairs, to the kitchen.Where her aunt, Morrigan watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer in the small counter television. "She stares with amazement at the sight of Buffy beating the hell out of Spike." Claire said, getting her aunt's attention.  
"Morning, Claire." She yawned.  
"Good morning." Claire responded, heading towards the kitchen cabnets. Sam suddenly came running in, with the cordless phone," Claire! It's Yami! He sounds so pissed!" Sam said.  
Claire sighed and accepted the phone. 


	5. Claire's love for Seto

Forever may not be long enough for our love. I have a will, but I'm lost inside your time. If you could would you come with me to the other side. Forever may not be long enough. Forever may not be long enough for this love. Forever, forever, forever. This world is never enough and I'm not giving it up. My faith in love it like blood, I'd spill it freely for some. My faith in love is like blood, it flows through everyone. Don't stop to look at the clock. Forever won't be long enough.- Live "Forever may not be long Enough"  
  
Chapter five: Claire's Love For Seto  
Claire sighed and accepted the phone," Hello?"  
"Where the hell are you, man?!" Screamed Yami over the phone.  
Claire slightly moved the phone from her ear slightly, then after listening to Yami lecture her meaninglessly about how his girl friend, Tea would be pissed off it he was not at school to meet her at the right time. But, by the time he had finished, Claire had already placed down the phone and left. And already headed towards Yugi's place.  
She honked her horn several times in front of Yugi's house. Soon, a smaller innocent looking person came out, Yugi. "I hope Yami was not too...." Suddenly, the pyramid puzzle around his neck activated and Yami appeared." Do you know how pissed..." He began but forced himself to stop as the sound of I.C.P music blaring from the black Jetta pulling up next to Claire's car." Kaiba! How are you..." Yami began as Seto rolled down his window.  
Claire smiled," hi , Seto." She said.  
Seto looked at her and did a kiss gesture, then glared over at Yami.," What?!" Yami screamed.  
"So, you're yelling shit to my girl friend."Seto mused with disgust.  
Yami's eyes lit up ," What? No! No! I...what could have made you believe that? Buddy...pal..." Seto did not speak, he only lifted his cell phone," You're screwed now!" Came a little girl's scream from the other line.  
"Sam." Yami muttered under his breath. Just as Seto stepped out of his jetta, roughly, gripping Yami by his collar," you had better prey to god that I never catch you doing anything to Claire! "he snapped, dropped Yami back into the car. Claire smiled and accepted a kiss from Seto.  
"Man. What the hell do you see in him?" Asked Yami after Claire began to drive again. Claire looked at Yami. He inched back.," Oh god please don't tell Seto!"  
Claire smiled," That's alright. I love Seto no matter what. He is very protective of me. Ever another guy just looks at me, he'll kick the crap out of him." She explained.  
Yami only nodded. # # #  
Ancient Egypt....  
Hands tightly bound by ropes, the pharaoh's queen felt how weak her legs had gotten as she was being pulled in the middle of the desert by the evil group of sorcerers on horseback. Her long blonde hair had become ratted and tangled over her face as her white silk gown began to tear at the hem. She longed to cry out to her captors, to either stop or at least grant her water. But nothing came out. So, she just let herself collapse to the sand. Forcing the lesser sorcerer pulling her along to stop his horse....  
Present...  
Domino High a school of displine (sort of). It was first hour in Seto's planner, and he only sat at the back of the class. Paying no heed to the speaking teacher. Rather, he focused on the dream that he had. Why had he dreamed it?  
Suddenly he cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Seto lifted an eyebrow , bending to the right of his desk, Seto answered," Kaiba?"  
"You finally see your past, Seto Kaiba." An older woman's voice said and then she had hung up. Seto blinked once and then hung up the phone. Before he could do anything else, his phone vibrated again. He noticed that this time, it was Claire calling him.  
"Claire. What is it?" he asked. Only able to hear panting.  
"You will not believe this....but....I am staring, at you....on a webpage. On a stone picture from ancient Egypt. A sorcerer, looks like you." She said. Her heart pounding with horror and surprise. 


	6. Claire's Vision

Wish I was too dead to cry. If indeed I cared at all. Wish I had a voice to protest. But you fed me, shit to digest. I wish I had reason my thoughts are open season for this I gave up trying. One good turn deserves my dying. You don't need to bother. I don't need to be. I'll keep slippn' further, once I hold on. I won't let go till it bleeds-Stonesour"Bother" Verse 2  
  
Chapter six:Claire's Vision  
(This may be short)  
The halting of the henchmen, forced the sorcerer, Seto to pull his horse to a stop," Why have you stopped?!" He demanded to know.  
"She is dead sir." Reported the one dragging her along.  
Seto lifted an eyebrow and trotted his horse slowly around the fallen body of the queen. When he saw her blink a few times he looked up at his man," She is not dead you moron." he hissed, dismounting his horse, he forced the queen to her feet roughly gripping her long blonde hair." Why have you decided to stop woman!?" He demanded to know.  
Moments passed and she found her voice at last," I am tired!" She shouted.Bringing laughs and chuckles from the lips of those who held her captive. " I must rest!" She shouted.  
"Silence!" Snapped Seto, then he looked over at his horse. And smirked," You want to rest, then come with me." He whispered then hoisted her up over his shoulder and threw her upon her belly on his horse. He smirked again and mounted," We ride till dust!"He shouted, slamming his heels into his horse's rib cage....  
Present....  
Without being noticed, Seto hed slipped into the library and his eyes widened, he tried to shake off a flash in his mind, but it was too hard not to.  
"Seto." Claire's voice had caught him off gaurd. He jumped in a startled manner. Causing Claire to chucke a bit." Are you alright?" She asked.  
Seto only nodded," What you are doing in here, Claire?" He asked.  
Claire only shurgged, fiddling with her cards. Flipping her card, Dream sprite around a few times." I have to know...." She paused upon looking into his eyes. She gasped as she saw something horrible. A city in flames. A sorcerer kneeling before a stone tablet with a woman in his arms. She looked dead..  
Ancient Egypt....  
Seto angerly pushed open the doors, immediately throwing down the dead bodie's of the pharoah's guards, and approached the throne," You!" He began pointing to him accusingly. King Yami arose," You are the one who let Kisara fall!"  
" Sorcerer! It was your seduction and spell back firing and striking you, that lead you to this pain!" Yami hissed.  
Seto glared and lifted his staff," I here by challenge a shadow game to the pharoah come forth and duel me if you are not a coward."......  
More images flew through Claire's mind....  
The queen screamed and darted into Seto's chambers, and found him standing upon his balcony. Knowing that his temple is under attack." Seto!" She cried forcing him to turn and face her. " He is here." She said.  
Seto nodded and touched her face, he whispered," Go to him then." The queen felt the urge to cry.  
"Then you are satisfied with me." She mused.  
"I am. Now I let you go back to your husband." He said coldly....  
Present...  
Claire screamed and yanked herself back."Claire?" Seto asked, noticing her feared expression.  
"No..." She whispered shakely backing up  
"Claire..." He approached her,  
"No, don't touch me." Claire said softly and ran from the library. Her whole boldy trembling violently. 


	7. Kisara

Well you better not see me when you come back. I could be sharin' someone else's pillow. And my love for you is better than diamonds,To you, ev'rything, I bestow. And tomorrow I'll be dancing on my own, And I'll need a kiss for my head that's achin'. And I'll be a hungry dog without a bone, Hoping my place with you's not taken. Kiss me and tell me it's not broken. Kiss me and kiss me till I'm dead. See, I'll give you the stars from the bruised ev 'nin' sky And a crown of jewels for your head, now-Mundy"To you I bestow."  
  
Chapter seven: Kisara  
Curiously, Seto pondered of what was wrong with Claire back in the library. Why she had forced herself away from him? Why for the rest of the day, she had not spoken to him. Finally, later that night, he had been able to chat online with her. He read the words on his screen, "I can not tell you what I saw." Claire had typed.  
Seto nodded to himself and responded," Why not? We have been together long enough that we should not hide anything from each other."  
Claire sighed and typed," I just....I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, you would not understand."  
"What wouldn't I under stand? I am your boyfriend, Claire. You know that no matter what, I'd listen to you."  
"Like a flower leaning toward the sun, I turn to you, Seto."  
"If you do turn to me, then why not tell me, why you threw your self from me yesterday?"  
"Again, you would not...alright, you know what I do not know exactly what happened."  
"Gee hiding your emotions. And toying with my mind as always, Claire."  
"No, it's not like that, at all, Seto."  
"Really? Then please tell me, Claire. Unless it has anything to do with disloyalty in this relationship."  
"What? No. You are the only man in my life."  
"Then whatever it was you saw, then I'll listen and most likely, understand."  
"Look, Seto, I have to go, good night. I love you."  
"I love you too. Remember I will be in your dreams, as you will be in mine." And then both disconnected.  
Ancient Egypt...  
As the queen lay upon her belly, her back facing Seto, she tried her best to sleep. But before she was able to, the voice of Seto woke her," Prepare, woman, your last home shall be here." He said and pulled his horse to a stop. It was night, in front of a vast temple. With a stone statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
As she was yanked down off the horse, she nearly stumbled but Seto caught her without thought and roughly drug her in side. Throwing her against the wall, his knee pressed painfully into her thigh as he took out his knife, trying to un bind her wrists. But she struggled and roughly nudged him back. Enraged Seto slapped her," Remain still, girl!" He ordered.  
"I have a name!" She hissed," It's queen Kisara. And when my husband gets ahold of you...." The sorcerer, had not realized what he was about to do in order to silence her as his lips slammed into hers. Forcing his tongue in her mouth. Taking her breath away. She had not even attempted to twist away, even when his hand gingerly roamed her thighs. She only gasped.  
Seto smirked," I would assume by your reaction, your husband was not man enough to consumate the union." He mused with a smirked, and pressed his palm firmly under her crotch.  
Kisara gasped again and shook her head, once he gently rubbed her very intimately, she felt as though she would surrender herself to him....  
Present....  
Lifting an eyebrow, that following morning, after stepping out of his car, Seto glanced over at the sight of Claire speaking to Yami.  
"What's wrong Seto?" Asked Mokuba. Bringing Seto's glance down to him.  
"Nothing Mokuba. Why don't you get to class or go find Sam." He suggested. Mokuba only shrugged and did as told. He went to find Sam.  
Seto approached Yami and Claire. Yami immediately looked over," Shit!" He stated as he saw Seto. He took off.  
Seto ignored him and looked at Claire," Are you..alright?" He asked.  
Claire smiled and nodded," I am, sweetie." She said putting her arms around him. And Seto wrapped his arms around her waist. Inside as Seto walked Claire to her class, Claire suddenly shoved Seto into a corner and turned so that her back was to the wall. Wildly her and Seto kissed, Claire slowly slipped her hands down his pants, she gently stroked him.  
Seto moaned in her mouth, slightly groping her butt. Lifting her slightly off the floor. Seto was going to undo her shirt, when he heard a surpassed laugh from behind him. Slowly he turned.  
Joey, his friend Tristen, Duke, and Yami stood there. Watching them. Trying not to laugh. Seto looked at Joey," What are you looking at mutt?" He asked curtly. As Joey still tried to obtain his laugh. 


	8. This Love

I was so high I did not recognize.The fire buring in her eyes. The choas that controled my mind. She got on a plane never to return again. But always in my heart. Oh! This love has taken it's toll on me, she said good bye. Too many times before. And her heart is breaking infront of me. I had no choice. Cause I won't say good bye anymore.-Maroon5" This Love"  
  
Chapter Eight:This Love  
Joey still tried not to laugh and spoke," There..are...people watching you, Kaiba," He said and finally burst out laughing.  
"what?' Kaiba turned around and it was true, people stared right at the couple." What the fuck are you staring at!?" Seto exclaimed. Immediately everyone just went back to their own business. Seto turned to Claire "I have to head to class, I'll see you in third hour." He began bending down, picking up his metal brief case. Claire had only nodded then lightly kissed him. And then they separated.  
First hour was hell," These people are animals." Kaiba's mind screamed. There was no teacher currently in the class room. So the entire class was rowdy and loud. Some, like Yugi and Tea sat atop of a desk making out. Others like Joey hurled chewed up spit woads. Seto noticed that some perverts, like Joey would "accidently" dropped their pens off the sides of their desks and acted as though they were picking them up, instead they took a peck under girl's skirts.  
Seto only rolled his eyes and decided to take out his laptop.. Checking to see if Claire was jacking around on the chat room there they normally chat. And he was not surprised to see that Claire was," Hello Claire." He typed.  
"Seto? Hey, whats up?"  
"Nothing really. This is ridiculous."  
"What is my love?"  
There is no teacher in here and right now every other human here is acting like rabid dogs."  
"Really? I feel sorry for you."  
"Yes, I feel sorry for me as well. So, I noticed that you and Moto were talking to each other, in a serious matter. What about?"  
"Nothing actually. Yami is trying to talk in into talking to Yugi, so he could get up the courage to ask Tea for a night of sex, on the night of Jr. Prom."  
"I would expect that puss like behavior from Wheeler, but not from Yugi."  
"Tell me about it. God I am so bored. My class is suppose to be researching things in the Library, but them, like me insist on messing around on the internet."  
"I see. So, Claire. Are you busy after school on Friday? Because I was thinking that I would put Mokuba in charge of Kaiba corp for a while. I wanted to spend the evening with you."  
"Oh, you are sweet. Yes I am busy Friday night, with you." She typed with a smile on her face.  
"Okay, then. So, Claire, what are wearing?"  
"What?"  
"I asked, what you are wearing."  
"Now? But Seto....fine! Is this what you want to read? Nothing, I am wearing nothing. Are you happy?"  
"Oh, yeah, I am."  
"Seto, I do not think that cyber sex is appropriate for school, right now."  
"So?"  
"Listen you horn dog, you. I have to get going. I'll see you in third hour alright." She then disconnected. Seto smirked and decided to check his email, then his horoscope. But, quickly, third hour came.  
He was relieved to be with Claire. Being able to type on the computer in his internet course with one hand, and gently caress Claire's thigh from under the table with the other hand.  
"Seto," Claire whispered.  
"What?" Seto whispered back.  
"Mr. Kaiba!" The teacher's voice suddenly boomed. Seto and Claire startled, looked up at their teacher," Do not force me to separate you both!"  
"gee, I did not think that pda was a big thing." Was all Seto said.  
The teacher glared" Don't toy with me, Mr. Kaiba." He growled through his clenched teeth.  
Seto only smirked and slowly slid his hand from Claire's thigh. The teacher only glared once more and wondered around the room again.  
Claire looked at Seto, then went back to making her web page........  
Ancient Egypt.  
Kisara threw her head back, the pleasure Seto bestowed upon her as she moved her hips against his. Moaning with passion. She tightly closed her eyes, clenching her finger tips up and around Seto's shoulders. And as she strared down at him, she knew that he felt as much pleasure as she was. By candle light and Sandle wood scents, their passion rose swiftly, it seemed for the first time Seto knew that this was love, not lust.... 


	9. Seto and Joey's Confortation

Wollt Ihr Das Bette in Flammen Sehen.Wollt Ihr in haut und Haaren utergehen.Ihr wollt doch auch den Dolch ins Laken stecken Ihr wollt doch auch das Blut vom Degen lecken Rammstein-Rammstein"Wollt Ihr Das Bette in Flammen Sehen." Translation.... Do you want to see the bed in flames?Do you want to totally perish.You want to stick the dagger in the sheet You want to lick the blood from the dagger.Rammstein-Rammstein" Do you want to see the bed in flames?"  
  
Chapter nine: Seto and Joey's Conforntation  
Ancient Egypt.....  
With relief, Seto sighed as he held Kisara in his warm arms. The young queen slept comfortably, her head resting upon his chest. Seto's eyes watched over her as if to make sure nothing were to harm her. That if he were to close his eyes, he would loose her. And then another theory was that Kisara was but a dream., which if he were to wake from, she would leave. He had never felt this way before. He had felt anger, and hate, but never love. At least not as strong and ardent as he felt now.  
Kisara twicted in his arms, and gently turned her back towards him, her eyes had slowly opened. Seto knew it too. " You are good, you know that." He whispered, tormentingly pressing his erection againster her backside. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently brust away some hair, and firmly kissed the back of her soft neck.  
Kisara only sighed," I had a dream. My husband had returned to Thebes, and found me gone from his temple. His people frantically explaining to him what had happened while he was away, days later he found you, and killed you." Kisara whispered.  
" And what of you?" Seto asked softly.  
Abruptly, Kisara rose up into a sitting posistion," As for me, I was condemned to an eternity without love, and company. Locked away until I faded into nothing. Sobbing each moment of each day. Wishing that I had not betrayed my husband with this sin. Anubis shall make sure that I will burn in the underworld for this." Pausing she looked over at Seto as he sat up besire her, staring at her beautiful face." I am sorry Seto."  
Seto only shook his head," Don't be. I am a powerful sorcerer. My faith in love like blood. I would spill it freely for some. Yami may beable to seperate our shells, but never could he force our souls apart."He whispered and firmly kissed the side of her neck and then touched her lips with his, instantly his tongue slid into her mouth. Gingerly he pushed Kisara back onto the bed and made love to her once more....  
Present....  
Claiure slowly opened her eyes, pnly she see the blue gaze of Seto's eyes upon her. Looking down at her lovingly.Her head rested upon his lap. It was friday after school, at the park. Seto sat up against a large shady tree. Caressing Claire's face slowly." What?" Claire asked noticing that he stared down at her with a loving gaze.  
"God you are so beautiful." Was all he whispered. Claire smiled and gently pulled him down by his neck to kiss him, deeply in the mouth. Seto leaned his whole body down and reclined her. Her hand slowly brushing against her bare thigh, under her skirt. HIs other hand slip under and up her shirt. Gently touching her breasts. Claire moaned in his mouth. He was about to slid her panties from her, when the sound of bad R&B boomed." Shit." Seto cursed lifting his lips from Claire's he sat up and glared over at a beat up pick up turck parked along side the curb. Belonging to who else? Joey Wheeler.  
"Hey, look at how cute they look." JHoey could not help but say as Tristen, Yami, Duke, and Tea hopped from the back of Joey's truck.  
Yami looked over and bursted into hysterics.  
Seto arose and abruptly lifted Yami by his collar," What is funny, midget?" He hissed. Yami immediatley stopped laughing. "Thats what I thought." Seto said and dropped Yami.  
"Hey, you can't treat him like that, Kaiba!" Shouted Duke.  
" You stay out of this." Snapped Seto.  
"Thats it! You wanna go!?" Challenged Joey.  
"Fine, lets go." Seto said with a smirk, while Claire rolled her eyes.  
"Where are we going?" asked Yami.  
" Shut up, Moto." Kaiba demanded as he approached Joey. And made the first punch. Yami screamed and leapt onto Seto's back. Who struggled to throw him off. Claire had him backed up though, as she yanked Yami from Seto, while Tristen and Duke darted towards him. Seto duck, where the two slammed right into each other.  
Joey meanwhile had revealed a wooden base ball bat from his truck, smiling he approached Seto," Say yuor prayers, rich boy." 


	10. Stupidity of Joey

If you could only see the way she loves me, then maybe you would understand. Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do. If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says she loves me- Tonic" If you could only see"  
  
Chapter ten: Stupidity of Joey Joey backed up and thought about his move before hand. As not to make the same mistake as Tristen and Duke.  
Mean while, Claire rolled her eyes and stood up," Alright, break it up you two." Claire said, getting in between Seto and Joey. Turning to Seto, Claire said," You're acting like a child."  
Seto only stared down at Claire, then looked back at Joey as Duke and Tristen stood up. "Wheeler." Seto began. "Didn't you know that dogs are not allowed on the grass?"  
Inwardly, Joey growled," I...am...not a dog..." He said through his clenched teeth.  
"I wouldn't quite say that...mutt. "Seto said coldly.  
"That's it!"Joey shouted and leapt at Kaiba. Seto moved and firmly gripped the middle of the bat as it came down. While Seto held the bat with one hand, his other lifted Joey by his neck off the ground. The end of the back dug into Joey's stomach, painfully.  
Yugi had looked over at Joey and Kaiba, where he sat with Tea by the swings. His eyes widened and right away, he rushed away from the swings( this is Yugi not Yami)" Kaiba! No!" He shouted.  
Kaiba looked over at Yugi and smiled. Claire considered just backing away. But she knew that she had to do something," Seto! Stop it!"She snapped "Please. Joey does does not know any better. Put him down before someone calls the police." She requested, touching Seto's arm.  
Seto looked at her, then back at Joey. Finally dropping both him and the bat. Joey coughed and gasped for air. Yugi bent down to help his best friend up.  
"Kaiba, Joey may not be like you in any way, but you don't have to treat him badly." Yugi explained. While within Yugi, "Not." Yami added between a false cough and his words.  
"Yugi, this is none of your concern. I would strongly advise that you keep yourself out of my business." Kaiba warned.  
"But Kaiba..." Yugi began.  
"Yugi, there is no use in talking to him. Lets go elsewhere." Joey said and called everyone back to the truck.  
Kaiba smirked and turned to Claire," Next time, there is a fight between Wheeler and myself, you are to stay inside the car. Or in this case, the limo." He commanded.  
"Excuse me!" Claire snapped. "I'm not one of your maids, Seto! I am your girlfriend, and your very supportive one at that. So don't presume to order me to hide, while you are beating the living shit out of one who is stupider then you!" Claire hissed.  
"If police are called, then you'll be charged with accessory for physical assault. Where as if you were elsewhere, you won't get accused for anything." Seto explained.  
"But if they were the ones who started it, then you will not get accused of assault if you were defending yourself." Claire shouted.  
Seto would have responded in his defense, however, he did not desire to argue with Claire to the point where she would go straight home for the night. And this was one of the few days where he did not have to run his company. So, Seto only sighed," Fine, Claire, if you want to watch my back next time, I would be honored for you to be there." He said, took Claire's hands in his, and was about to lean down and kiss her, when his cell phone rang.  
"damn it." He cursed, then answered," Kaiba?" he began," why would I need to return to the mansion now, I...." He paused, listening to the butler on the other line. He lifted an eyebrow," You...what?!" He exclaimed. Then looked over at Claire. Sighing he said," Fine, I'll be there by sun set." He said and then hung up.  
Claire lifted an eyebrow and stared at Seto," Well?" She asked.  
Seto shrugged," Sorry babe, we have to go to the mansion for a moment. The so called experament, your father preformed back in New York, has arrived," He explained.  
Claire nodded," It's about time." She said following Seto to his limo," So, do you think it worked?" Claire asked breaking their silence during the ride to Seto's mansion.  
Seto only shrugged and did not answer, as he was too busy working on his lap top. Claire sighed impatiently and leaned over, across the little isle in the limo. And closed the lap top. Kneeling down close to Seto's waist. Seto looked at her with a frustrated, yet sly glance." You do know how pissed off I get when some one interrupts me while I am on my lap top." He said with a slightly smirk. Claire only chuckled and gently pried open Seto's legs. With one hand, she undid his belt, with the other, she worked his zipper. Seto placed his lap top to the side and relaxed. As Claire ran her fingers up and down him. Under his silk boxers. Soon, Claire's mouth ran up and down it.  
Seto opened his mouth slightly, hands clenching the edge of his seat. He barely moaned. Arching his hips upward, Claire brought him all the way in her mouth. Abruptly. Seto grabbed Claire's shoulders and shoved her forward, back onto her seat, with him on top of her, Seto quickly unbuttoned Claire's shirt, madly kissing her neck. One hand flew up her skirt and around her panties. For about ten minutes Seto orally pleasured Claire. (Note: I tried not to make this all too detailed. Sorry) 


	11. Blue eyes whitepuppy?

There's another world inside of me, that you may never see, there's secrets in this life that I can't hide. Well somewhere in this darkness, there's a light that I can't find, maybe its too far away, or maybe I'm just blind. Maybe I'm just blind. So hold me when I am here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could. I'd give up everything. If only for your good. hold me when I am here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone-3 doors down" When I'm gone"  
  
Chapter Eleven: Blue eyes White....Puppy?(very short)  
By the time Seto's limo had pulled into the gates of the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba had already gotten off work. He and a few body guards stood around a big wooden box, with little holes. The box shook and the body guards tried to submit whatever was within the box, which sat out front of the mansion.  
Mokuba looked over at the parking limo," Seto!" He called, darting over to Seto.  
Seto and Claire stepped out and glanced at the box," What is going on Mokuba?" Asked Seto.  
"Seto, your package has arrived! Your Blue Eyes White Dragon, alive and real!" Mokuba said excitedly.  
Seto smirked then noticed his body guards holding stun guns," What in the hell do you dumb fucks think you are doing?!" He exclaimed.  
One of the body guards turned," Mr. Kaiba we are just taking precautions. If this thing is indeed a real blue eyes, then...."  
"Then he will obey me." Seto snapped." Open the box." He ordered, then looked at Claire and Mokuba, You two stay behind me." Right away Mokuba stood behind Claire, while, Claire went behind Seto.  
Seto smirked," Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, emerge from your box with white lightening!" He commanded. A long blue flame burst through the box, forcing the body guards to scatter. Seto only smiled and waited. A huge light blue claw slowly emerged. Seto cautiously approached. Just then, the creature, feared by most, the Blue eyes, darted towards Seto, pinning the young C.E.O to the ground and....licked Seto's face with his long tongue. His long tale wagged quickly from side to side.  
Seto tossed his head left and right . Lifting his arms to shove the short bleu eyes off him," Get the fuck off me." He ordered. As if happy, the blue eyes jumped back, leaning down playfully. And ....barked like an excited puppy. Seto quickly arose," What the fuck is that!?" Seto exclaimed.  
Claire slowly approached the blue eyes. Seto noticed this," Get back Claire!" Claire looked at Seto then did as told," What the fuck is it?!" He demanded to know again.  
"It's your blue eyes Seto!" Said Mokuba.  
Seto looked at the dragon, which was sitting on the grass, lifting one of it's back legs to use the claws to scratch behind his ears. "That is not a Blue eyes! That is a puppy!"  
Claire smiled lightly," Well, Seto it appears that my father had to make due with what he had." She said.  
Seto shook his head," No, that is a dog! The blue eyes would be more fierce and ruthless."  
"Would you like us to destroy it, sir?" Asked one of the body guards.  
Seto nodded," Annihilate it." He ordered.  
Immediately, Claire darted between the body guards and the blue eyes," No!" She shouted.  
"Claire, move out of the way!" Seto commanded.  
"No! Look, though this blue eyes acts like an innocent, cheerful creature rather than a creature of destruction and death, it is still a living thing. My father did what most believed is impossible and brought a Blue eyes White Dragon to life." Claire explained.  
Seto stared at Claire then spoke," But it has fleas, Claire! I doubt it would obey me like that. It would not understand it when I say lay down." Seto mused, after that, the blue eye's ears stood up and then it quickly slid down to the grass on it's belly. Seto lifted an eye brow.  
"See, Seto, it obeys you." Said Mokuba "Can we keep him, please?" He begged," I can teach him to be a house....uh...dragon." We should name him..Spot." Suggested Mokuba. 


End file.
